The present invention relates to a shutter device for a camera having an adjustable aperture, including a connection for a camera lens, wherein an optical axis is defined by the connection, an image aperture disposed in the extension of the optical axis, and a reflective shutter and a shutter, being adapted to cover the image aperture at least over a pre-settable period of time on the connection side, wherein the reflective shutter is disposed rotatably via a reflective shutter shaft, and wherein the reflective shutter shaft is disposed perpendicularly to the plane of the reflective surface of the reflective shutter.
DE 196 09 414 A1 discloses a shutter used in a motion picture camera for ensuring light-tight cover of the motion picture film in single image exposures or long-term shots, respectively. The shutter can be reciprocated perpendicularly to the direction of transport of the motion picture film and to the optical axis of the camera lens, independently of the position of a reflective shutter.
The adjustment of the aperture of a video or film camera, optionally manually or automatically, is desired in order to be able to effect an adaptation to respective light conditions or for achieving desired effects. In this context, from DE 39 02 688 A1, a rotating shutter with an adjustment sector is known, wherein the adjustment sector is operated via an inherent adjusting motor, which is accommodated in the drive shaft of the rotating shutter. The power supply of the adjusting motor is effected through sliding contacts disposed on the drive shaft of the rotating shutter. This construction is disadvantageous in the complexity of the design: on the one hand, the adjusting motor has to be continually co-rotated, on the other hand, the adjusting motor can only be provided through sliding contacts prone to wear with current and control signals. Due to the great mass to be moved, the material requirements and hence the weight are high. As a result, the energy consumption is also undesirably high. The same applies to the adjustable rotating shutter described in DE 29 47 333.
Further, from EP 0 810 465, an adjustable rotating shutter is known, in which two mutually adjustable shutters are employed, wherein the two shutters are disposed coaxially closely lying one on top of the other. As will become more clear in the following, however, the space between the reflective shutter and the image aperture is very tightly dimensioned in practice, since the reflective shutter has to completely cover the image aperture for preventing light incidence, especially also in single image operation. Downsizing the reflective shutter would provide more space for a shutter assembly having two shutters, however accompanied by the disadvantage that thus, in the viewfinder, the entire image is no longer seen. The intercept distance of the back lens of the camera lens prevents the provision of space in the other direction. In the shutter device described there, moreover, the reflective shutter is always smaller than the smallest shutter region realizable with the two shutters. As a result, the reflective shutter is used only for the purposes of the viewfinder.